A Fem Ichigo and Yusei Pairing
by Stargiving2413
Summary: There will be mass of sex and random stories of Yusei and Ichigo. Prepare yourself. WARNING:IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT,THEN DON'T READ IT! ENTER ON YOUR OWN RISK! fem!IchigoxYusei
1. Shower Part 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**

**Warning:There will be sex,so if you are uncomfortable or underage,then don't read it.**

**There will be alot of chapter of Yusei and Ichigo having sex but not every chapter depending how the stories goes.**

**The stories are going to be base on the mange or anime or a random story of sci-fi,supernatural,fantasy,medieval time,or the old time.**

**So if anybody wants me to add the story in it,pm me.**

**Don't be shy! ;)**

**So enjoy it!**

**STORY START X)**

**Shower Part One Summary:Yusei was exhausted from working on his dual-runner all day so he decided to a shower which he unexpectedly found someone someone in there already and it turn into a heat.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shower Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei's Pov<strong>

I was busy working on my dual-runner since the engine always failing to turn on and when it does,it'll only last for about five minutes and that's it. I've been doing everything I can do find ways to make money to replace the old engine for a new one. I have been working on it for 18 hours to get it to work before finally decided to retired for the day since I'll have to go to a store and buy a new engine tomorrow. I head back to the apartment where me and my girlfriend manage to find with a garage for me to put my dual runner and I blush at the thought of my girlfriend,Ichigo Kurosaki.

She was different from any girl I have I met in my life. She was strong,brave,talented,and selfless person that I have ever met. Her semi-long bright orange hair that shine whenever it made contact with the sun. Her beautiful amber eyes that burn with passion which I always admirer. Her body is perfectly curvy and has no fault to it. I then have to mentally kick myself for that. Even though she and I are going out together,she'd easily get embarrassing since she hardly done any of this stuff so all we ever done so far was play card deck and kissed when no one is looking. I've been doing everything I can to help her get used to these feelings by giving her a little push which she gets very fluster and I secretly enjoy it. She was so cute whenever she get fluster or embarrassed easily I felt this burning,passionate feeling that course through my body that I have stop what ever this instinct tells me to do.

I went into my bedroom,taking off my jacket,boots,gloves,and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I then hear a shower is already running and I became cautious to whoever is in my bathroom. I wanted for a while before deciding to open the door to see who's using,which I made a terrible mistake.

Ichigo was using the shower,standing there naked in glory. She screamed when she saw me. "Yusei!"she yelled at me,"Knock when you come in!" I blush beet red as I stare at her naked body. Her skin shines from droplets of water. Her wet orange hair cling into her neck. I got a nice view of her breast,round and soft with cute perky nibbles. I then have turn around after getting a nice view between her legs. I felt my manhood is growing and throbbing with want.

Ichigo and I only have one bathroom so we have to take turns on using which I completely forgot about it.

I just stood waiting for her to yell at me but nothing happen. It felt like forever until finally I decided to turn around and see that Ichigo pull the shower curtains already. I then secretly smile to myself as I took my clothes off and took a peek behind the curtains to see her back on me,unaware of my presence. I quietly slip inside the shower and wrap my arms around her waist. I smirk as I felt her squirm against me and she gasped as our body made contact with each other.

"W-what are you doing?"she asked in a small,shy voice which cause me to tighten my grip around her. I leaned forward to her hair and sniff her wet hair and my fingers made small,lazy circles and kiss her neck which she squirm under my touch.

"Y-Yusei..."she said breathlessly which makes me want her even more and my manhood is aching to be inside her. If it's possible,she smell likes heaven. I move my left hand to her stomach and stroke her belly. I hear her moaning my name in pleasure that I have to use my will to hold myself from pinning her to the wall and take her there here and now. She's new at this and I want to make this special for the both of us.

"Well,I was going to use the shower but someone is already using it."I said as my right hand move up to her left breast and squeeze it in a possessive way while my thumb and index finger to tease her nibble and she was gasping heavily and moaning that I have to keep myself from groaning of the sound she makes."Beside,"I started,"I don't often get to see you like this."

I move my lips to press it to her ears and whispered"And I'm going to enjoy this and you'll be begging for me to be inside." With that, I spun her around to face me and pull her face to mine for heat,intense,passionate kiss. Ichigo wrap her arms around my neck while I wrap mine around her waist and pull her closer. I lick my tongue on her bottom and she gasp through the kiss,giving me the advantage to thrust my tongue into her mouth and explore it. She taste so sweet that I couldn't get enough of her and I'll never will. I then let go of her mouth and stood there all flush and breathless.

"So beautiful..."I mutter as I bent down and kiss her neck. I hear her moan in pleasure and I kiss down to her breast and captured her left nipple and suck on it while my hand tease the neglect one. She was panting breathlessly and I bit the nibble hard and she whimper helplessly.

"Yusei..."she whispered. I released her nipple and switch to the other one,repeating the same action while I move hand down to her stomach,and to between her legs and found that she's already wet and I couldn't help but chuckle and smile softly

"This wet already for me,Ichigo?"I asked while rubbing her fold and she began to squirm even more and she cried out as I thrust my two fingers inside her and began to thrust them. She's so hot,so tight and wet. I move my fingers inside her,poking and prodding until I finally found her sweet spot and I thrust my fingers to hit it there.

"Yusie!"she cried out,her eyes shut tight,blushing dark shade of red while I just smirk.

"So that's where it was,"I said as I poked her sweet spot and she whimpered as she lean forward into my ear. "Yusei...please..."she whispered to me.

"Please what,Ichigo?"I asked as I continued to teased her sweet spot.

"Please...make me cum.."

"With pleasure."I purred against her ear while I begin thrusting my fingers,keeping them focused on hitting that sweet spot,brutally and mercilessly.

"Ah...Yusei...oh...ah...hah...ha...oh..."

"You enjoy this,don't you?" She nodded her head at me and smirk on her answer.

I pressed Ichigo against the wall,spread her legs and position my manhood against her entrance. Ichigo look at me with nervousness and I lean down to kiss her softly.

"Are you ready?"I asked while looking in her eyes. We stare each other eyes for a long time before she nod at me and I thrust inside of her. She's so tight and warm. She cried out in pain and I kiss passionate,helping her to forget the pain. I felt her squeeze me tight and her hips moving,signaling that it's okay to move. I pull out almost completely out of her before thrusting back in. The pace was slow at first before I move faster when her moan change from pain to pleasure. Ichigo cried out when I hit her sweet spot and she beg for me to keep hitting on which I gladly gave in. I love how she always moan and cried out in pleasure and how she breathlessly say my name.

"Yusei...ah...ah!...I feel something..."

"Me too...hah...hah...lets do it together...as..as one Ichigo..."

It was that moment we both saw a bright light and called out each others name as we climaxed. I held on to Ichigo as she try to catch her breath.

"That was...amazing."Ichigo said as she stood on her wobbly feet.

"Yes...it was."I said. I then felt Ichigo's hand on my manhood and began to rub it. I moan out in pleasure as she pump and squeeze me expertly.

"Ichigo..."I moan out her name,"You better stop teasing or else I won't stop myself again." She just smirk at me and continued on her task and I was about to come when suddenly she stop. I turn and face her to see why she stop but realize she out of the shower and she has this mischievous glint in her eyes. I realize she was playing with me and I growl at her and she just stare at me and try to escape which I chase after her into the bedroom. I grab her around the waist and threw into the bed and climb on top of her. I lean down to kiss her harshly,making her pay the price for teasing me. I move my lips into her neck,between her breast,to her stomach,and finally,between her legs. I spread out her legs and I stare at her pussy for a while before licking her fold and thrusting my tongue inside. God,she taste so delicious and divine. I lick her walls and use my fingers to tease her fold,pinching it rough and hard. Ichigo keep calling my name from the intense pleasure I'm giving her,her hands grab my raven hair. I continued to lick her wall until I felt her release and I swallow it all.

I lean up to see Ichigo all flush and breathless. I lean down to kiss her while I thrust myself back inside of her where I miss the warmth. Ichigo groan when I penetrated inside of her again. I lean forward to kiss her forehead as in apologize and move my lips to whisper in her ear.

_"Ichigo...I'm sorry that I was being rough on you. Your so beautiful. The way cry out my name. The way I leave you breathless. The way you stare at me with want and desire. I couldn't help myself when I saw you like that in the shower. Ichigo,I'm glad that you and I have met because if we didn't,my world be a cold and lonely one without you. I want to be with you. Only you. I love...Ichigo..."_

Ichigo smile softly at me with love and warmth in her eyes. She wrap her arms around my neck and pull me down to whisper in my ear.

"I love you too,Yusei. I'm also glad that you and I meet. I belong to you. I'm yours;mind,body,everything. I belong to you...Yusei...and I love you..."

I smiled at her and continued to make love with until it was morning. I watch as Ichigo sleep in my arms. I couldn't be more happy to have her in my arms like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then!<strong>

**I'm going to work out how the second one is going to go out so give me time for this.**

**I'm going to write a differrent story of it so be patient.**

**So if anybody wants me to add in A Fem Ichigo and Yusei Pairing,pm me.**


	2. The Princess and The Dragon Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's**

**There will be stories that will be added in 'A Fem Ichigo and Yusei Pairing' so the stories might go in order or randomly so don't get mad at me just because it's not perfectly organize.**

**My next story is going to be a fantasy love. The lemons will have to wait for now, so please be patient.**

**Also I would like to thanks Sister Of The Pharaoh for helping me making this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:Yusei,the King of Dragons,was injure by a group of trolls that has ambush him while he was sleeping in his cave. While he was in field filled with flowers to heal from his wounds,a princess,Ichigo,walk by and help him get heal. The King of Dragons soon fell in love with the human Princess and Ichigo falling in love with the King of all Dragons. Will the two be together? Or will forever be separated?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragon and the Princess Part 1<strong>

A sliver white dragon flew through the night sky with the moonlight shining brightly. Desperate to find refugee as soon as possible for he was badly injured. The dragon released a growl of anger as pain shot through his white wings each time they moved. Like most dragons,he was as tall as a building. His scales were the color of the stars. They glittered when they were hit by the light,which released many rays of rainbows.

The dragon was quite muscular and his razor sharp claws were a deep ocean blue. His eyes were the color of the bluest diamonds that reflected the stars in the sky. This mighty dragon was the most powerful of all. Known to have the powers of the entire universe at his command. The dragons name was Yusei,and he was the king of all dragons.

After flying for over an hour, Yusei spotted a large field with tall grass which was a perfect place to hide. As gently as possible,he spread both wings out and landed on the ground. Yusei was both angry and humiliated,for he has gotten his wounds from fighting off a group of trolls that launched a surprise attack on him while he was taking a nap in his cave. Although Yusei fought them off,he came out of the battle badly wounded. Using the last of his strength,Yusei took to the sky to find a secluded place for cover and have time to heal.

Yusei growled once more in anger and annoyance as he licked the blood from his wounds. He couldn't believe that creatures as meager as trolls,had injured a powerful dragon such as himself this badly and let them get the best of them. He would soon make sure those fools pay for their deeds,but for now,Yusei needed to heal his wounds. He took a moment to look around the large field of flowers that surrounded him.

Spring had come a week ago and the flowers started to bloom beautifully. Violets, Roses, Daisies, Daffodils and Irises. Each one had different colors and a lovely scent. Yusei took in the smell of all the flowers around him. They were indeed beautiful,but out of all of the flowers in bloom,his favorite were the Irises. So white and pure with it's scent so sweet.

This field was Yusei's favorite place to come. He would always come here whenever he was upset or just wanted to be left alone. Every time someone tried to destroy this beautiful field of flowers,he would attack and make sure that person would never dare to come here again. Humans had placed a large bounty on his head and many would come to try and claim Yusei's head as their prize.

The award would be a massive amount of money and if lucky enough,the brave warrior may also marry the princess of this land. Yusei felt sorry for this poor unfortunate soul who would be force to marry to a complete stranger. Now that he think about it,he had heard of the princess before.

He heard that the princess was a beautiful fair maiden that the King and Queen cherished dearly along with the younger twins that were born a few years ago. Kind,sweet,brave,gentle,unselfish,and intelligent. She was the loveliest young lady that anyone could ever meet. There were many suitors and princes who come from far away lands to ask for the princess's hand in marriage. But each time she would reject them one by one. Claiming that none of them were worthy of her love.

Suddenly,Yusei was shook from his thoughts when he heard footsteps and someone singing close by. The song being sung was gentle and calm, like a lullaby. The moment Yusei turned his head, his eyes widen. For before him was the most beautiful sight he ever laid eyes upon. It was a human girl. Humming a song as she walk through the forest. She wore a beautiful white kimono with no shoes on,carrying a basket full of flowers.

Her hair was bright orange and tied in a braid that hung over her shoulder. What's even more intoxicating was her amber eyes. They shined brightly, full of life and happiness. Her smile was warm like the sun that could melt the coldness of a winter's snow. Yusei swore he was staring at a goddess before him. The moment she walked towards his direction, he began to panicked.

If she saw him, she would just scream and run off just like the others. His chest tightened at thought of never being able to spent time with this beautiful fair maiden.

Boy,he was wrong

Princess Ichigo sighed as she look around the beautiful field of flowers before her. She enjoyed coming here every so often to smell the flowers. Ichigo would sometime sneak out of the castle and put on simple clothes to walk out and visit the flower field every spring and summer. Ichigo then noticed that there was someone else here and she turned to see that it was...a dragon.

The biggest and most magnificent dragon that she had ever seen. He was quite big. His scale was the color of the brightest star. His wings were so large and powerful that they could lift him through the toughest storms and high above the clouds. His blue claws were razor sharp and could tear through anything before him. What's even more shocking were his eyes. Those large,beautiful,dark eyes that stared down at her,staring right into her soul.

He didn't look like a dragon at all,he look so...human. He seemed so sad,hurt,lonely and longing. She knew that she shouldn't come into contact with any dragon,but this one was different.

Something about him made her want to befriend him. Ichigo slowly walk up to him,trying not to spook him.

Yusei was shocked that this fair maiden was walking toward him. Taking caution with each step,as if she was trying not to scare him. His heart was thumping madly as the beautiful woman got closer. Inch by inch until she was face to face with him. He stared down at the lovely maiden before him. She stared back at him with a look of curiosity before she smiled kindly at him.

"Hello there. It's very nice to meet you. You're very beautiful." The maiden greeted with a warm tone in her voice.

Yusei felt like his heart was going to stop at any moment.

_'She smile at me. She even say hello to me and said that I was beautiful.'_he thought to himself.

Ichigo then notice the fresh wounds he still has from his earlier battle and a look of concern grew on her face.

"Oh no. You're hurt." She said as she gently placed a hand on his nostril.

Yusei suppress a groan that threatened to come out of his scaly lips. Her hand was so soft and warm. Ichigo took her hand off his nostril and it left an empty feeling in his chest.

"Um...is it okay if I check on you?"she asked nervously in a soft tone.

Yusei stared at her intently before finally deciding to let her help him. The fair maiden smile at him and went to his side to check on his wounds. The wounds on his sides aren't serious,but it well get infected if left alone and unattended. She place her basket on the grassy field and pull out a small bag. She carefully open the small bag to reveal herb leaves.

Ichigo grab a handful of it and crush it into her hands and went to Yusei's side. Just as she brought up the medicine and was about to press it on his wounded side,she turn to face Yusei.

"This might sting a little. So please, will you bear with a little while?" Ichigo asked.

Yusei and Ichigo stare each other right in the eyes before finally,he nod at her and prepare himself for the stinging feeling to come on his torn skin. Ichigo carefully but firmly put the smash herb leaves into the wounds and began to rub it. Yusei bit his bottom lips to keep himself from roaring out in pain,his muscle all tense up and aching from the painful burning sensation coursing through his body.

Ichigo notice this. She place a hand on his unwound scale skin and gently rub it.

"Shh,it's alright. Everything well alright. It'll be all over soon. So don't be afraid,just relax." She whispered sweetly and gently into his ear.

Yusei felt himself relax just hearing the gentleness of her voice and her hand gently rubbing him. Her voice seem to have a terrible affect on him as she continued to work on his other injures. Just hearing her voice makes him feel warm and safe. His entire body was at peace and felt that he could let his guard down for once.

Ichigo smiled as she sensed the dragon had soon let himself relax. She worked on the last wound that was on his claw hand.

"I'm almost done. It's be over in a few minutes." Ichigo informed Yusei as she rubbed the smashed herb leaves gently on his front claw hand.

As she finish treating the last wound, she placed the bloody herb leaves back in the bag. Ichigo turned around to face the mighty dragon. She took a royal blue ribbon and gently tie it to his claw hand.

"There. You're all done. Good as new." She said with cheerful tone in her voice and a warm smile on her face.

Yusei look at his wounds to see that young maiden has tended to and the ribbon that she tie in his claw hand. He looked back at her to see she still has that beautiful smile on her face. Ichigo leaned down to him and place a kiss on his nostril. Yusei's eyes went wide and froze at the soft kiss she gave him.

"I have to go. I hope that you and I get to see each other again soon on a better circumstance. Until then, farewell, my beautiful dragon." She said before taking off.

The Dragon King watched as the young fair maiden walked away and disappeared onto the road. Yusei made sure that all his wounds were treated by the fair maiden and his regenerating abilities. His wounds were all heal up and not a single scratch was found on his skin. Yusei then think back on the kiss she have given him. It was soft, gentle,and sweet.

He thought that if he were to die at that moment ,at least he'd die happily.

The Dragon King remembers that he doesn't know her name or where she lives. Yusie close his eyes and feel himselfs getting smaller and he reopen his eyes. He went down the road and follow the fair maiden's scent that still linger in the air. With him in his human form,he'll be able to talk to her and be able to ask her name.

He hope that they'll become friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then!<strong>

**This is part one of The Princess and The Dragon,so you'll have to be patient since I'm doing another story request from The Sister of the Pharaoh.**

**So please be patient.**


End file.
